


Thrawn votes for Trump

by draculard



Series: Thrawn Voted! [2]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Election Day, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Relationships: Karyn Faro & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Thrawn Voted! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Thrawn votes for Trump

"Sir, wait!"

Faro grabbed Thrawn's hand, checking his ballot for him. Silently, she pointed out the name he'd selected for Emperor.

"Oh," said Thrawn, squinting as he held the ballot to the light. "I could have sworn that said 'Palpatine' a moment ago."

"Palpatine's his _middle_ name," Faro said.


End file.
